


Verrückt

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: The Code [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attention Deprivation, Come Marking, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Prowl and Jazz take the night off to visit the venue, and Jazz is feeling up to push every single one of his Master's buttons. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just happen to be there at the same time, having their own problems.





	Verrückt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind/gifts).



> For my darling little sweet peach, who was so patient with me! Seriously, she is such an angel and I can only wish the best for her!

"You remember the rules Jazz?" Prowl wound up a long leash, and placed it into his subspace.

"Yeah, yeah. Why is it always rules with you?" Jazz finished putting on one last splotch of color for his markings. Black, white, and light purple.

"Because, rules are necessary for situations such as these." Prowl looked over his own colors, a simple blue and red.

"If you way so. Are we heading out soon?" he came up behind Prowl, wrapping his arms around the slender waist.

"Only if you tell me the rules first." Prowl smirked, reaching up to smooth his hand over his mate's cheek.

With a heavy sigh, and a playful flash of his visor, Jazz put on a stern face, mocking his better half. "Panel open, no touching myself, stay close, and no speaking, _Sir_."

"Very good. And the other rules?" Prowl spun around in his pet's arms, flashing his optics.

"Ah, those rules. I will not be hurt beyond reason, I will not know when it's coming, and the safe word is Nova." Jazz smiled, flashing his visor right back.

Prowl smiled to his mate, leaning in for a small kiss, whispering against his lips, "Such a good pet for me." making Jazz shudder.

"Only for you..." he purred, running his hands up Prowl's sides. "Should we get moving then?"

((Scene set to [Aeroscope by VNV Nation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rueqLHZA1Q4)))

Even with it being a quiet night at the venue, plenty of others had shown up to mingle. Most of the patrons kept to themselves, with only a few wondering optics glancing towards the pair when they walked in. Prowl and Jazz were seated at the bar, chatting with Blurr. The bartender huffed, recalling the night Whirl got himself overcharged and 'quietly' told others what he thought of their color markings. Jazz shifted in his seat, trying to drown out Blurr's drabble. He rubbed his open valve against the faux leather, making it slick with lubricant. His fingers eagerly tapped on the bar top, trying to subtly get his Master's attention. It worked to a point. Prowl gave him a glance, taking a small sip of his high grade, ::Behave, Jazz:: he sent a simple command to his trembling pet. Jazz ducked his helm, squealing his engine in apology.

Blurr paused from his chatter and gave a sly smirk towards Prowl. "You going to be able to keep him in line tonight?"

Prowl vented, setting his drink down. "I hope so. He knows what will happen if he doesn't shape up."

Jazz mewled into the commlink, rubbing his wet valve against the bar stool. He knew what he was doing. He knew his Master would only tolerate his behavior for so long before he punished him. Just because they had rules in place, it didn't mean that he was going to get what he wanted. Prowl could leave him hanging, constantly dancing on the edge of overload. Or he could make an example of how badly he was behaving. He shivered at the thought, his Master finally having enough of his poor behavior, ripping him from his seat to punish him. Prowl took out his night stick, and placed in on the bar top in warning. Jazz whined, arching up his back, and pushed his pulsing node against the slick leather, earning him a sharp look from the cop.

Blurr had blinked a few times, taken aback by how bold Prowl was being. "You're going to punish him here?" Even though Blurr was well used to seeing others punish and indulge each other, the thought of Prowl, the strict, by the rules type of mech, would openly punish his pet in front of others didn't strike him as something he would ever see.

"Maybe he'll learn to sit still and behave." the cop hissed, giving his pet another sharp look.

Jazz's valve leaked, the thought of his Master openly punishing him in front of other's crept into his processor. Telling him he was being naughty. Spanking him. Pulling tightly on his leash. Leaving him a writhing mess on the venue floor. Everyone's optics focused on his trembling frame as his Master made it known that he belonged to him. His engine growled in frustration, rutting harder into his seat.

Prowl picked up the night stick, waving it in front of his pet's face. "Are you going to behave? Or would you like this whole place to know how badly you're behaving? This is your final warning."

Jazz swallowed hard and slowly shook his helm. Oh how badly did he want Prowl to punish him. How badly he wanted Prowl to show everyone how naughty he was. His Master set the night stick down, and picked up his drink, swallowing it down. Blurr rushed to fill it again, and resume his chat. All Jazz could do was mewl and whine, sitting in his own fluids. He wanted to be a good pet, but something deep in his core was telling him to be naughty. Push his Master as far as he could go. Make his Master punish him for being naughty. He was always good, obeying all of his Master's strict rules. It was time to bend them to his will. Jazz put his arms back up onto the bar top, giving his Master a mischievous grin. He whined his engine again, mewling and rocking his hips back and forth on the bar stool. Oh how was he going to be punished for this. He started panting, rutting his node against the faux leather. Prowl soon took notice and glared. Grabbing the leash end, Prowl pulled his pet closer, and growled his engine.

"Pet wants attention, then he's getting attention. Get on the floor, legs spread. Now Jazz." he said sternly.

His pet did as told, trembling with anticipation. Jazz got to his knees, settling his weight onto his elbows with his aft high in the air. His valve dripped with lubricant, wide open and on display for the whole venue to see. Prowl picked up his night stick and stood behind his rather rambunctious pet, tapping the end in the palm of his hand.

"Rather naughty tonight aren't you? You couldn't behave, could you?" Prowl crouched down, running the end of the baton over the back of his pet's thigh and gave it a firm slap. "Count for me." he said sternly.

Jazz mewled and squealed his engine, wanting more. And more came. Hit after hit, Jazz could barely contain himself as he counted out each one. His glossa fell from from his panting mouth, grunting out each number with every hit. His valve leaked, causing a puddle to form between his knees. Prowl finally stopped after ten hits, gliding the stick up and down his pet's valve.

"Are you going to behave now?" he leaned down to Jazz, purring and smoothing his hand over his pet's sensitive thigh.

Blurr strained over the bar top, trying to get the best view of what was happening on his floor. "You're going to clean that up right?" he smirked down to Prowl.

"Shut up Blurr..." Prowl murmured, his optics locked onto his defiant pet. The bartender grumbled, looking over his shoulder at the growing crowd. At first it was only a few mechs, now it had grown to at least sixteen other pairs of optics staring down. A few fans had clicked on, watching as Prowl punished Jazz. A few were stroking themselves, some doms were rubbing their subs, everyone was enjoying the display. Except Blurr, who was more concerned with the mess on his floor.

Jazz knew he was playing a dangerous game. And that's just the way he wanted it tonight. He wanted his Master to become unhinged. He wanted his Master to just take him. Show the others who he belonged to. Jazz knew he wouldn't hurt him, at least to an extreme measure, but just enough to get his point across. His thighs stung from the hits. His valve ached for something to fill it. His charge was so built up from his own thoughts that little crackles shot through his frame. And all Jazz could do was mewl and whine into the commline, begging, begging his Master for more.

More cooling fans had clicked on, echoing around the venue. Optics focused on the pair, watching for Prowl to make his next move.

No one had expected Prowl to do what came next.

His panel slid away, the black and white spike pressurizing fast, and was just as fast to be buried inside of his pet's waiting valve. His pet dropped to the floor, letting out a noiseless gasp. Prowl growled his engine, roughly slamming into him. "Is this what you wanted? All this attention on you?" he grunted out between thrusts. "Everyone is looking at you! They can see what a bad pet you are!"

Jazz let his glossa slip from his mouth, drooling onto the floor as his Master took him. They had planned it out, of course, but Jazz was never told when it was going to happen. Or if it was going to happen at all. The realization that all those optics were focused on him finally hit, leaving him even more flustered. He whined into the commlink, reaching his hand back to trying and get his Master to stop. No one needed to see this. No one needed to see how badly he was behaving. Jazz had nearly forgotten they were in public, too focused on trying to play a game with his Master. His engine squealed, and tried to pant out a string of 'no's' and 'please stop'. Prowl growled to his pet, slamming into him harder, pausing deep inside his valve to lay across his back. "Look at how filthy you are. Being fragged on a dirty floor." he purred. "You're loving this aren't you? Getting fragged in front of everyone?" Jazz whined, trying to stop the embarrassment from continuing. He was useless at fighting off his Master, who had him pinned to the ground. Energon pumped through his lines, rushing into audials.

Prowl gave one final thrust into his pet, and pulled out quickly, standing up just in time to overload onto his back. He rolled his helm back, stroking out the last few drops of transfluids. Jazz whined, and panted, feeling more than embarrassed at how many optics had witnessed his Master taking him without warning. Blurr cleared his intake, getting Prowl's attention. "You're still going to clean that up, right?"

The cop grinned and turned towards the crowd, "Well, who wants to clean this up?"


End file.
